Keep your guard up
by elegantelli16
Summary: 3 months after he leaves, Bella makes a life changing decision. one of which means that Edward can't swoop in and play superman. it's time for Bella to develop a backbone. Features of war.
1. Lets go

I am still trying to own edward, but failing. For now i don't own any of this

* * *

A week after he leaves, I decide to change my life. I work hard, very hard, pushing my self to the limit. For better or for worse, I don't know. But at least I'm going to make a difference, maybe make them proud, that is if Alice can see me. Even if they do, I'm not turning back. Dad, doesn't know what to think, but I think he is pleased that I'm not depressed.

So, yeah. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, who just had her heart broken by some beautiful vampire dumb-ass called Edward and his equally beautiful family. The town is stunned, by both my decision and them leaving. Well, the father was the best doctor who'd seen that hospital in it's existence. I get stares at school and at the store, everywhere. But at least I get a little support. I've gone through all the training passed all the tests, practised with the equipment but now is the hard part. I've got to remember the skills, keep my cool and most importantly MAKE A DIFFERENCE. So, it's three months later. I give one more hug to my father at the airport, straighten my cap and prepare myself for the next seven months of hell.

* * *

Any ideas where she is going? Please read and review. more reviews mean more updates!


	2. running back to you with open arms

Hey, plese review

* * *

The last 3 months have been hell. Since I left my family have fallen to pieces, in fact this is the largest our group has been. Esme's gardening, Carlisle's working, Alice is watching TV and Jasper is sitting with her. Emmett and Rosalie are on another honeymoon. We are both startled when Alice starts wailing. I ignore her wretched noise while jasper tries to sooth her. Her eyes seen vacant for a short minuet. I search her mind but she is too distraught to have clear thoughts.

"Edward!" She gasps. "I don't care what your going to say. But we need to go to Forks ASAP! I don't know why but we all need to be there." She grabs Jaspers arm. "Contact Emmett and Rosalie. We can start school on Monday. The hospital will welcome you back with welcome arms, Carlisle, no questions asked. We need to leave now!"

We all spring into action. Esme cleaning the rest of us packing our every possession to move back to Forks. The message gets to Emmett and Rosalie quickly and they are mimicking our actions by packing and cleaning.

**KYGU**

I pull into Forks High School parking lot and we step out of my VOLVO. My eyes instantly search for her beat-up red pick-up to find it missing. The crowds around cars fall silent as they see us, recognition clear in their eyes. We sign in quickly, being handed our old timetables and whispers follow us. First period : trig. The others bid me farewell and make their ways to class. I take a seat next to Ben and he nods in greeting.

"So." I say to start the conversation.

"So." He echoes. "You all back for good now?"

"Yeah." I say lamely. "Esme didn't like LA." He nods and we fall into an awkward silence until Mike, Tyler and Jessica break it.

"You hear about Bella?" Mike asks and I'm about to answer when I'm interrupted.

"Sad, really." Tyler says and Mike and Jessica echo a 'yeah'.

_Yeah, real sad. Bet that grief stricken Edward will need a shoulder to cry on. Good thing I have two. _Jessica thinks and I mentally shudder.

"So, what happened?" I ask. Mike and Tyler snort.

"You mean, after you broke her heart?" Tyler asks and I nod sadly.

"She dropped out of school, went away for two and a half months, came back real hot and fit and said that she couldn't stay here anymore and moved away to join something or other." Mike finishes finishes and Jessica frowns at 'real hot'.

They turn back around as the teacher calls registration, hands out the worksheets and goes back to her magazine.

"In case your wondering, Bella is way for seven months. I think she gave Ang her new address so they could exchange letters." Ben says softly, forgiveness clear in his eyes. I smile weakly and thank him. He promises to get the address for me.

Time fly's and soon enough it's lunch time and I properly greet Emmett and Rosalie for the first time in 3 months.

"I know where Bella is." We all sit down at our usual table and they look towards me with eager expressions. How much they enjoyed Bella's company in those few months became evident as soon as her presence wasn't there. Rosalie actually said 'I surprising miss the little human. She did you good and made life more exiting.'

"But, he isn't going to tell us!" Alice mumbled darkly, her face in Jaspers neck. They chorus a lot of 'Edwards!' and 'Come ons'. But I tell them I won't say about it until we speak with Carlisle and Esme.

* * *

Any more ideas to where bella's gone?


	3. AN so sorry

Hi Im so caught up in school and my other fics at the moments and is wondering if anybody would like to adopt/continue the story thanks.


End file.
